Lara Wonderland/Relationships
Family Alexandra is from two of the biggest tales in England. Alice in Wonderland the freakyest crazys fairytale every and the Loyal knights of the Roundtable. Though Alexandra for most of her life was unsure about her fairytale side she so she was unawrea of her mother and father. Most of Alexandra life she belived that her parntes just left her at her grandparntes to make a life better somewhere eles. Though even her grandparntes didn't know what realy happend to them thought they did know of ever after high. Untill recently her name was Liddel. Alexandra life was what you expect from coming from a old family. She was brought up by her grandmother and grandfather. She always had most of her mothers siblings in her life as well as her cousins. Alexandra has never meet her mother nore her father. She only knows them by there names. Alexandras grandfather , Edwen Liddel, is ex miltray for the britsh rolay amry. Though he spollied his granddaughter she didn't end up bratty due to most of the spolling was books, trips around the world and differnt classes to better herself such a fencing archey and swimming. He made sure each thing she need for the real world was taughter for her. Thought other leason where taught each for the day he knew she would go to ever after high. Edwen is a elder scothish man that often is seen wearing a pair of slacks and a french cuffed shirt. When alexandra ask why he dosent wear jeans or suites he says "I am a gental man and you never know who could be coming. and as for the suites i just don't like them." His persontail is that of a werdi stircked but loving grandfather. He tried his best to make sure Alexandra didin't go to ever after but because headmaster grime said her mother asked her to go he had no chose. Alexandra grandmother, Violte J. Liddel, is a governesss and Alexandra teacther during her younger years of life. Alexandra understanding of how the world ..well the world see is fromw works is all due to her grandmother. At one time she was just a a young girl from a poor family but through hard work Violte was abel to go to college and become a teacther. Years later after the war Violte meet Alexandras grandfather and they got married. Alexandra loved the fact that through hard work people can get there dreams. Violet is a kind old woman that loves to joke and tell storys about Alexandras mother when she was younger. Alexandra has a brother named Scythe Sasin who is her adopted brother between her Mother Alice and Genral Charming. Scythe is her rock some times and helps her figuer out the weridness of both ever after and wonderland. Though some time she want to buzz of or even deck him for reason Scythe would never understand. Friends Esmee Acquaintances Alexandra has mostly acquaintances either from her brothers friends or from being friend where the wonderlanders. Alexandra due to the fat being blunt hasn't made friends with people and some times tends to get them made if she is not careful. Calli Latrans:Alexandra know of her due to the fact her step brother Scythe is. From what she see when she is either at school or anywhere eles Calli just reminds here of a puppy that lived on her family property back in England. Though since Alexandra has never talked to Calli she is unsure how to deal with her. Wyatt White: She knows he is the next king of the white cheese pieces but other then that she never has talked to him. Enimes Pet Back in England Alexandra had severl pets that veried in speices. Though her pets she shaw as more of her siblings and friends. WhiteFang is a large Husky that fallows her around everywhere. Roommate Romance Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc Subpage Category:Alexandra Wonderland Stuff Category:Subpages